Sweety cutey three
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: nothing to say.. random thought.. please read and review..


AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS SET AFTER CID KI DAUD.. JYADA TIME NEHI MIL RAHA HAI NAYA KUCH LIKHNE KA.. PAR DIL KAR RAHA THA TO WRITE SOMETHING.. SO

CREATED THIS.. NOW.. MY FRIENDS.. SAY.. HOW IT IS.. :)..

THE STORY:

One person was in mood of scolding.. and other two were listening.. one of them was of 6 feet.. another was coming up to others knee.. both were standing

with their heads down.. the smaller one clutched taller's shirt.. taller bent down...

Smaller: yeh Abhijeet uncle kya bol rehe hai?

Taller(with sad face): Ishi.. yeh Abhijeet uncle na(pointing towards himself) Daya uncle ko dant rehe hai..

Ishi: hwww.. kyu? Daya shrugged his shoulder..

Abhijeet(from kitchen.. with full on anger): shab ko latkne ki bohot shauk hai.. achha hai.. hat pair todhne ka bohot jyada ichha hai.. fir to mere pas hi aana

parega na.. pata hai.. boss hai.. sewa karne ke liye.. huh.. disgusting..

Ishi(whispering): aare daya uncle.. Abhijeet uncle to bohot gusse mei lag rehe hai..

Daya nodded in yes making a sad face..

Ishi: kuch to karna parega..

Daya: kya kare?

Ishi: mere pas ek idea hai..

Daya(with smile): sachhi?

Ishi:haa.. bitho.. batati hu.. Daya sat in front of Ishi..

Ishi: time kya ho raha hai?

Daya(looking at the watch): 10:30..

Ishi: dukan khula reheta hai is waqt?

Daya: haa.. kyu?

Ishi: to jao.. jake toffee kharid ke le aao..

Daya: toffee! toffee to ghar par hi hai.. tum khaogi? ruko ek minute.. lata hu.. he was going to move.. but stopped..

Ishi(patting his own head): hey bhagwan.. aare mujhe nehi khana.. abhi abhi to dinner kia..

Daya: to?

Ishi: wo toffee aap Abhijeet uncle ko jake do.. with a achha wala hug.. unka gusaa thanda ho jayega..

Daya(happily): sachhi?

Ishi: haa.. jab papa naraz hote hain na tab mai unhe toffee hi deti hu.. papa jab aayenge.. puchna unse..

Daya became sad..

Ishi: kya hua? aap udas kyu ho geye?

Daya: nehi beta kuch nehi.. aap rehene do.. Abhijeet aise hi thik ho jayega..

Ishi put his both hands on her waist and made an angry face..

Ishi: Daya uncle.. aap abhi jaoge..

Daya: bapre.. aab aap gussa mat hona.. thik hai.. jata hu.. par toffee to fridge mei hai.. aur fridge to kitchen mei hai.. aur kitchen to Abhijeet mein hai..

Ishi: kya!?

Daya: nehi mera matlab.. Abhijeet to kitchen mei hai.. mai jaunga to woh dekh lega na..

ishi: offo.. aap chupke se jao na.. go..

Daya: ok.. he got up.. and started moving.. he turned.. Ishi made a thumbs up.. Daya smiled.. he succeeded to reach the fridge avoiding Abhijeet's eyes..

Abhijeet as still busy with his previous work while he was making their dinner.. Daya took some toffees from the fridge..

Abhijeet: koi aur tarika nehi tha kya usse pakar ne ka.. agar Nikhil,Shreya aur Vansh ke haat se rassi chut jata to.. kya hota khayal hai bhi maharaj ko.. huh..

kehena hi bekar hai.. his voice was a bit teary now..

Daya sensed that.. smiled sadly.. he slowly went to him and hugged him from behind..

Abhijeet(irritated): kya hai?

Daya(cutely): solly..

Abhijeet(angrily): jao yaha se.. he made himself free from Daya's hug.. but Daya hugged him again..

Daya: boss.. no response.. Daya took out the toffees and put the hand full of that in front of Abhijjet.. Abhijeet looked at those.. could not suppress the smile..

but soon hide that smile..

Abhijeet: kya hai yeh sab?

Daya: toffees.. tumhare liye.. boss.. naraz mat ho na.. please..

Abhijeet: mai yeh sab nehi khata..

Daya: boss.. please na..

Abhijeet: choro Daya.. and he jerked his hand.. and all the toffees fell on the ground.. Daya became shocked.. Abhijeet did not do that intentionally.. so he too

became shocked.. Ishi closed his eyes.. Daya looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet looked at Daya.. and in irritation on himself Abhijeet left the place.. saying.. "Ishi..

dinner ready hai.. uncle ko kehena ki woh khale.. aur usse kehena ki kisi aur ke gussa khane par na utare.. ".. and he went inside his room.. and closed his

room door with a bang.. Daya collected all the toffess from the floor.. kept those in its place.. then took Ishi in his lap and went to his room.. made her sit on

the bed and he also sat in front of her.. Ishi put her two little palms on her cheeks and rested her elbows on her thigh.. Daya imitated the same posture..

Daya(sadly): dekha.. jab gussa hota hai to kya kya hota hai mere sath..

Ishi: haa.. wo to dikh raha hain..

Daya: janti ho.. woh bhi na sad hai.. ro raha hoga room ke andar..

Ishi:haa? ro rehe hai Abhijeet uncle?

Daya(nodding in yes): mujhe sad hote dekhhe woh bhi bohot sad ho jata hai..

Ishi: aare to aap kuch karo na.. aap bhi khush aur Abhijeet uncle bhi khush.. kuch karo na..

Daya nodded again.. after some time..

Daya(happily): Idea..

Ishi: mila?

Daya: haa.. mil gaya..

Ishi:kya?

Daya: chalo mere sath.. he took him in his lap.. and went to Abhijeet's room.. opened the door slowly and silently.. both peeped inside.. saw Abhijeet was lying

on the bed.. covering his eyes with his hand.. both shook their head.. Daya signaled Ishi.. and Ishi went to one side of Abhijeet.. and Daya went aonther side

of Abhijeet.. both lay down keeping Abhijeet in the middle.. and both kept their hands around Abhijeet's chest.. Abhijeet was sensing all the things.. now he

smiled with closed eyes.. and put his one hand on Daya's hand and another on Ishi's.. at this two naughty fellow laughed loud and started tickling Abhijeet..

Abhijeet sat up on the bed with a jerk and started laughing.. and was struggling to stop that two.. after some moment they stopped tickling Abhijeet.. and

hugged him tightly.. Abhijeet also hugged them tightly..

Daya(happily): boss..

Abhijeet: pagal kahika.. He gave him a kiss on his forehead and gave a smooth kiss on Ishi's cheek..

Ishi: uncle.. mujhe to nind aa rahi hai.. itna sab kuch karke na mai thak gayi hu.. she yawned.. duo too yawned and laughed on that..

Abhijeet: aww.. meri bachhi ko nind aarahi hai.. achha chalo lait jao.. good girl.. Ishi lay down.. Daya and Abhijeet caressed her hair.. and soon she slept off..

Daya(whispering): Abhi..

Abhijeet(keeping his fore finger on his lips): shhhh.. bahar aao.. they both came out from the room.. Abhijeet went and sat on the sofa.. Daya took a deep

breath.. and went near to him.. and sat in front him.. on the floor.. on his knees..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet looked at him.. kept his palm on his cheeks..

Abhijeet(teary voice): sorry.. sare ke sare toffees gira dia na maine.. tujhe bura laga kitna..

Daya: nehi boss.. wo to accidentally gir gaya.. tumne kaha garaya? Abhijeet smiled.. Daya too smiled.. Abhijeet kissed on his forhead.. he kept his head on

Abhijeet's lap.. Abhijeet started caressing his hair..

Daya(softly): Abhi.. itna kyu darte ho yaar.. mujhe kuch nehi hoga.. tumhare rehete hue.. mujhe kuch nehi ho sakta.. tum kuch hone hi nehi doge..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tujhe leke humesha chinta lagi reheti hai re.. samjhta kyu nehi hai tu?

Daya: samjhta hu na boss.. isiliye to... achha wo sab choro.. Ishi ko sulaya.. aab mujhe bhi sulao..

Abhijeet: kya! Daya.. tu itnisi bachhi par bhi jealous ho raha hai?

Daya: aare kaha boss? mai to bas keh raha hu.. aab dekho yeh sab bolke topic change karne ki kaushish mat karo tum.. mujhe tum sulao bas.. saying this he

secured his head on Abhijeet's lap more comfortably..

Abhijeet laughed.. "achhaa.. chal sulata hu.. par kamre mei to chal.. yehi sone ka irada hai kya?" Daya nodded in yes..

Abhijeet: Dayaaaa..

Daya(cute angry voice): thik thik hai jata hu.. he got up.. and started going towards Abhijeet room.. Abhijeet smiled seeing this.. as he knew that it was going

to be happened.. he shook his head.. and just then heard a whisper.. he looked up.. and saw Daya was calling him.. only his head was visible.. rest of the body

was behind the door..

Daya: kya hua boss? aao to.. Abhijeet smiled.. and went.. Abhijeet lay down.. Daya lay down beside him.. Ishi was already in dream land.. Daya kept his hand

around Abhijeet's chest.. Abhijeet started patting his hand.. and kept another hand on Ishi's little hand.. and soon they both joined Ishi in dreamland..

FRIENDS.. HOW IS THIS? SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. YOU PLEASE REVIEW.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)


End file.
